This project has two subparts. First, a nationally representative survey of US adults assessing their views on the importance of non-welfare interests when considering informed consent for biobank donations., as well as their views on acceptable consent policies. Second, a deliberative democratic assessment of the same domains as a complement to the traditional survey method. This project has now been completed and two final papers were published, focusing on the results of the deliberative democratic assessment of the public's views about biobanks and non-welfare interests.